


A Silent Prayer

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bonding, CLAMP Femslash Week, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Protectiveness, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. This seemed possible only out of a dream, but never in reality.





	A Silent Prayer

This seemed possible only out of a dream. That was what the princess Tomoyo accepted, but she never expected to find herself with the ethereal Sakura. Their hands tangled, under so many blankets, and with nightfall as their shelter, there they were.

Sakura too was a princess. But she had seen much of the roaring and hollering worlds outside. From what all she could remember, she had told Tomoyo, the different, unpredictable, and magical realms she and her friends has visited.

She had grown weary, even after she wanted to tell Tomoyo more of her travels, both the wonder and the hardships. Exhaustion took its toll as her eyes started closing, sleep overtaking her. Sakura then found herself the princess's arms, sending them both under the blankets.

At first, Tomoyo didn't know what to believe, if this was even real, having Sakura in her arms, safe and sound. She was warm, soft, and so fragile. Tomoyo wanted to protect Sakura, from all that was evil and unjust in the world, this world and beyond.

As sleep managed to catch up with her, Tomoyo absently rubbed the girl's back, as the princess started stirring again. Eyes fluttered open, Sakura gazed up at her in shock.

"It's time for us to sleep, Sakura. We both have had quite a day, and I'd like to hear more of your travels in the morning."

Smiling and nodding at the response, Sakura settled into Tomoyo's arms, holding her tightly, her head on the princess's chest. "You're right. I can tell you more tomorrow. Good night, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo hummed softly, nodding, closing her eyes. "Good night, Sakura."

If this very moment was a dream, then, in a silent prayer, they never wanted to wake up.


End file.
